Vivid Blues
by Summer Eclair
Summary: "Five years from now..." he stopped, looking down on his lap as if he's doubting himself if he should tell what's this big deal was all about. "Juvia," he breathed and when he looked back at Gray, his eyes, those manly and dark eyes were watering. "Juvia will no longer be on your side."
1. Chapter 1

_an1: Thank you Sara-nee (sarapyon) for beta-ing!_

* * *

**VIVID BLUES 1**

* * *

"Who are you?!" Gray Fullbuster stuttered. He took a few steps backwards, his hands in position to summon an Ice make.

The cloak figure, who happens to be following him through the whole time -like a stalker, which reminds him of a certain water mage-, was now in front of him. That person took a step forward and Gray's eyes widened and alert, when the said person again, imitated his Ice make stance.

Gray scowl deeply, his senses were telling him that it was danger that is in front of him.

"Don't make another step," warned the Ice make magic user, beams of light appearing on both of his palms. "Ice make-"

"...Hammer." the mysterious individual muttered, and in that moment, a perfect replica of Gray's Ice make hammer appeared on the man's hand.

Gray's eyebrows furrowed, cautious as his mind went to a conclusion; He's an Ice mage too?!

The cloak figure raised its head, his hands lifting the cover on his head. "How are you?" the man mumbled, towering over Gray.

The black haired teen couldn't believe who is standing before him.

He has the same face as him! If anyone could see the two of them right now, they could tell that they're twins! But this guy look a bit mature than him, his black hair was shorter and he's body built is a lot more muscular than Gray, not to mention but the guy's taller too.

"How are you..." repeated the man who shared the same face as Gray, smiling "my past self?"

…

Future Gray explained things as soon as his past self (he calls it) could mutter a single word. Chuckling in the process when he saw the expected reaction on his younger self.

The two chose to talk at one of the street's bar, not that far at Gray's apartment.

Gray quickly grasps the whole thing when his future self-explained it. Well, he's not pretty much surprise by it, after the whole incident where he and the guild met some familiar faces telling them that they're the counterpart of them in this world, that they came from the future to warn them and so on.

"Man, I can't believe that I really made it in here," older Gray laughed, chugging his beer straightly down on his throat.

The other Gray (present one) was smiling as well, no matter how ridiculous it is, he enjoyed talking to his future self, and it feels great.

"So," Gray cleared his throat, "Why're you here?"

The older man look at him, and Gray could tell that the older version of him was admiring how young he was back then.

Older Gray brought a hand to his younger self's shoulder, a genuine and still an unbelievable grin on his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he patted Gray's back. "'I'm just happy," he paused as he lifted his very own dark eyes, staring at a distance. "After a lot of time traveling, I finally made it here."

"Lot of...?" Gray raised a puzzle brow, unsure if he heard the right word.

"Yeah," the older guy chuckled and present Gray couldn't help but wonder how his future self became so cheerful and smiling all the way.

"I travel back and forth just to make sure that I wrote all the events, dates and details for you."

Gray nodded, sipping his own beer. He leaned back on his chair, sighing deeply as he tried his best to analyze everything.

"You know as your future, I wouldn't like it if you experience the same regrets that I did."

Present Gray chose to listen, crossing his arms in front of him. "Go ahead..." he told the other guy.

_Regrets?_ Gray wondered, still in deep thought.

For his eighteen years of existence, he sure had a lot of regrets. But this one seemed to be serious and his future self gives him the aura of something melancholic despite the chuckles and smiles that he offered him.

"Here" Future Gray handed him an envelope. Gray, being skeptical, glance at the other guy yet he accepts the offered item, wondering what it could be, and why the hell it was so thick.

"It contains all the things that I wrote, I want you to do everything that I asked in it and don't even hesitate to do it, alright?"

Gray frowned, "You're telling me to do everything you asked in here? Are you kidding me?" he laughed sarcastically, shaking his head in the process.

It was really weird if your future self suddenly shows up, talking with you and later on, handed you an envelope which is very thick and says that he needs you to do everything that he asked in it.

"I'm not kidding." scowled older Gray, before swallowing the beer on his mug. "Guess how old am I now?"

"I don't know." Gray rolled his eyes, earlier he admits that he still enjoy things but now, after this guy's demand him to do whatever he asks in the letter, nah... He doesn't like other people being all bossy to him. Wait- it was actually his future self who's being bossy right?

"I'm 27," smirked older Gray. "And like what I said, I had a lot of regrets."

"I am here to guide you using those letters. I'm asking you to do everything, no matter how difficult and it crashes your pride as a man." the older guy smiled at that, "Please don't waste this chance. I want you to do your very best so you will not end up like me."

"Oh sure," Gray rolled his eyes once again, frowning to show how much he hated their conversation right now.

"You're acting like a brat!" Future Gray shouted, hitting present Gray's head.

"No I'm not!" shouted the young one fiercely, and curled his fingers on the older man's collar.

"Tch,"

"Yeah... tch," this time it was Older Gray's moment to roll his eyes. "You know that we don't like talking, so after all of this, make sure that you will read those letters."

Gray smirked, letting go of his collar. "Fine. But really, what's the big deal?"

Future Gray lifts his head, a sad smile appeared on his face before he averted it on his present one.

"Five years from now..." he stopped, looking down on his lap as if he's doubting himself if he should tell what's this big deal was all about. "Juvia," he breathed and when he looked back at Gray, his eyes, those manly and dark eyes were watering. "Juvia will no longer be on your side."

Gray's face fell. He went stiff, unable to cover the shock expression on his face. "S-she, what?"

"That's why I'm telling you not to waste this chance!" Future Gray exclaimed, his fist clenching shakily. "I don't want you to make regrets, I want you to change everything. For her and for yourself."

"I want you to save her." and with that, the man suddenly disappeared. His very being vanishes like a pop bubble in the air, leaving nothing but the mug of beer he had been drinking and the thick envelope which contain bunches of letters for Gray Fullbuster to read and save the said rain woman.

He blinked. _What? Why?_

_What's happening?_ He eyed the envelope in his hands. _Save Juvia from what? Who?_

"Save Juvia this time..." whispered someone from Gray's back. The lad quickly spun his head behind him, but saw no one. "Don't let Juvia die this time." After the last words, Gray hissed, not enjoying how fuck up the things are, right now.

He stood up and left the bar. He couldn't wait any longer to figure out what's inside the letters.

* * *

**A/N: How's it? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me, Tell me~! **

**This fic, -ahem- was inspired by the manga called 'Orange'. Those who knew it will surely relate on what will happen with this story... but Im really sad to say that, that amazing manga is already on the verge of being unfinished T_T I dunno what happened to Takano-sensei when she decided to stop her profession as a mangaka :'( Fck, Im really affected by it. It was such a very great manga. Sooo, back to our business! And this whole thing will not be really following most of the happenings in the manga. I have my own plans and ideas for this one *evil smile* Im sorry if you encountered some mistakes okay *winks*! Thank you~ (ehehe, 'bout the title... nah, I just felt like connecting it with the original concept's title: My fave color, Orange! ahaha, well this one is 'Vivid Blues' and Blue reminds me much of our beautiful rain woman :). And one thing, the song: Blue by Vivid is not very much related to this one ha! Lol xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN1: THANK YOU TO SARA-NEE (SARAPYON) FOR BETA-ING EVERYTHING *bows***_

* * *

_**VIVID BLUES 2**_

* * *

_**Year X793**_

Gray Fullbuster adjusted his light blue neck tie correctly. Today, he's going to see Juvia and man, he's all shaking and nervous!

For the nth time he looked at the bouquet of colorful flowers on his coffee table. Gray himself was not very sure if Juvia would like them.

He swallowed dryly as he glanced on his wrist watch (which was already old and was broken a few times) for the last time. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers, put on his shoes and took a one last glance on the mirror again.

'She'll like these...' he smiled.

...

He arrived earlier than the others and sat himself comfortably on a stone bench. He glanced up and smiled at the clear, blue skies._ Today is such a nice and fine day!_ he thought positively.

He squinted his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the cold stone, he crossed his legs (his left ankle resting on top of his right lap).

Gray let his eyelids fall and closed his eyes slowly. He opened it again, only to show it's softness while looking up in the sky.

"Im glad I made it." he sighed to himself as he scratched his chin. He kept the whole 'time traveling' to himself. He wouldn't let the others find that out, especially Erza. Who know's what that woman would do to him?

In this era, the magic council forbids the use of time traveling. After the attack of the dragons from years ago, they learned the lesson when made a huge mess on their system and it almost destroyed half of magnolia, they dont want to repeat the same mistake again.

What Gray Fullbuster did a few days ago was illegal. If someone finds it out, who knows what will happen to him? Not that the guild and the members are already under the MC (Well yes,) but in other terms? Still a No. Because the Fairies are still lively and disastrous when their enjoying things, especially parties and battles.

He just really wished that his younger self would cooperate with his plans. And he thinks, that the eighteen year-old Gray would believe in him.

He set aside his thoughts and let them wander on a particular happy memory he had seven years ago.

"Gray!" Lucy waved eagerly as she and her blue-haired best friend made their way towards Gray's location.

"Yo," he greeted them, smirking faintly.

"Levy and I decided to come here earlier than the usual time and here you are," she smiled, looking at him from head to toe. "What's with your outfit today Gray?"

Gray looked down on himself and when he looked back at the two women, they were cupping their lips, preventing themselves from laughing.

"What's so funny?" he scowled, his thick, black brows furrowing deeply.

Levy cleared her throat. "Why are you in a black suit?"

For five years, these two ladies are sure enjoying their moment when this day comes.

"What's wrong with this?" he glared at them. "I always wear this," he pointed on his suit "for this day."

Lucy took a step forward before nodding to herself. "You really want to look good in front of her, huh?"

Gray only smirked and stared at the small pond in front of him.

"She'll like it, Gray." Levy smiled at him gently, tightening her fingers around the basket she was holding.

"Just make sure that you're not going to strip later." commented Lucy, looking at her nails.

"Natsu and Gajeel went off to somewhere first," Levy continued. "They said that we should wait for Erza then we can already go, they're going to follow us when they're already finished."

"Those two..." Gray frowned. For five years, they were never this late. Juvia wouldn't really like if they're not complete.

...

Just as expected, Master Makarov and the other members are already inside the guild.

Today, the fairies have gathered for a very special occasion.

Gray sat at the very far corner of the room. The bouquet of flowers was now placed on his lap.

Soon, Gajeel and Natsu finally came. The other members smiled and laughed, it's good to see everyone again.

For the past two years, Fairy tail became a very big Family. The members already have their very own families and children.

Gray even remembered Master Makarov saying: "This new generation will become stronger than you Brats!"

Lucy and Natsu, as everyone know and expected, ended up together. They already had three kids; Tatsuki, the eldest who shared the same physical appearance with his father except for his blonde hair. Sunny, the second one who has a pink hair and was always carrying a red-dragon stuffed toy. And lastly, Lulu the baby girl who is going to celebrate her first birthday in just a few months.

Erza and Jellal also became honest with their feelings and tied the knot. The couple was expecting their second baby this month.

Gajeel and Levy too; They've been married for a year and a half and was also expecting their first child.

Mira and Laxus have twins, namely; The five year old Shiro, who is also dreaming of becoming a dragon slayer like his father and Jane who shares the same physical traits with her mother.

The others also had their own family and was happy with the outcome of their lives.

And here, Gray Fullbuster was sitting alone. His eyes were traveling around the room quietly and a few nudges and greetings were shared between him and his friends.

He looked up when he felt a familiar, playful punch on the back of his head. His face immediately twisted in annoyance. "Natsu..."

The pinkette sat beside him, hooking his left arm around Gray's shoulder. "What do you want?" asked Gray grumpily.

"I want to fight! Im all fired up!" the Dragon slayer grinned, showing off his crooked white teeth.

Gray shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. The guy was still the same.

"It's his way of sayin' that he miss ya." a deep voice interrupted them. Gray saw Gajeel plopping himself beside him. "What's with your outfit? You want to look proper today, huh?"

"You've been seeing me like this for the past years; also in the same day, Baka."

Gajeel ignored him, crossing his arm in front of his chest. "Ameonna would think that yer trying to score some points from her, she''ll freak out you know."

Gray only shrugged. "She would also hug me to death if she knew that I only dressed up for her."

...

"Five years ago," Master Makarov started, sitting beside at the large black and white portrait.

Reedus was the one who made the painting. The most loveliest painting that Gray had ever seen.

It was the painting of Juvia, smiling shyly at them. The painting had ended right through her chest and Gajeel would always complain why it has to be in black and white.

And Grey.

"...We lost someone; A someone who is a part of our Family."

Everybody listened quietly.

"My daughter, Juvia Lockser had died today." Master Makarov closed his wrinkled eyelids, bowing his head. Mirajane quickly moved to his side, knowing that the old man was now struggling for his words. Every time he gives a speech, they all ended up crying because of his emotional words.

Gray only lowered his head and stared on the wooden table in front of him calmly. _'Be cool...'_

"It's just like y-yesterday," the guild Master sniffed as Mirajane rubbed his back soothingly. "And it was all fresh to us, even it's already five years ago."

The speech went on and soon everybody in the room was tearing up. Old man really is affecting them.

Gray could not hold himself anymore, so he stood up and went outside of the guild.

...

**_Year X784_**

"What are these?" Gray stared at the bundle of letters in front of him. Inside the envelope was pile of white paper folded in two. He picked up the first one and hesitated if he really needs to read it.

When he was about to unfold the paper, his door burst open, revealing an angry scarlet-haired, armored girl.

"Gray." said Erza and Gray jumped nervously on his seat, he almost fell from it.

"O-oy! Why don't you knock first?!"

Erza ignored his protest and walked in. "You're naked again," she said disgustedly and Gray looked down on himself. It was not a surprise for his boxers to greet him.

"Hurry and get dressed!" shouted Erza and Gray immediately pulled the nearest shirt he found with his hands.

"I heard that there's a new cake shop around Magnolia and we," she paused glaring at Gray. "Yes, We are all going to check that new shop. NOW!" she emphasized.

Gray scratched the back of his head lazily, the letters forgotten.

"Hurry up and pick up Juvia!" she commanded, pushing him outside his apartment. "I'll go get Lucy and Natsu!"

Gray made no movement and only stood there, his back hunched lazily. "Do I really need to come with you?"

Erza shot him a glare and he went off.

...

_Year X793_

After everyone calmed down, Gray decided to go back inside the guild. He felt Cana 's worried stare on him and he nodded to her direction.

He stopped right in front of Juvia's shrine, right in front of her portrait. His dark eyes stared directly on Juvia's. His face remained stoic, his grip on the bouquet of flowers tightening.

He lowered himself and his nose caught the smell of something sweet, he looked down on her small altar and noticed the small, cup-sized candles. They were all in a different shade of blue, some food was also placed on there. A basket, which he recognized that Levy was carrying earlier was also placed in there.

He dropped his head and gently placed the flowers beside her portrait.

Gray was lonely, lonely for the past five years of his life.

Everyone in the guild could actually see it, it was all visible to them. The pain, regret and self-hatred was all showing form his dark eyes.

His friends are all worried about him. They all knew that after those five long years, he still hasn't moved on. The poor guy was stuck at the middle of melancholic events of his life.

He was in the middle. Not moving. Only there.

Everyone also knew that Gray was the one who made a huge change to himself. He was no longer distant to everyone, as possible as he can, he wanted to join with everyone.

But after that, he'll be alone once again. And they could see how he saw himself as a trouble to them. He's acting all cheery and fine, a very-not-so Gray Fullbuster personality. But maybe he's doing that for Juvia's sake, ergo he knew that she's watching them, she's watching him from a distant, like when she was acting like a stalker to him.

Oh how Gray missed the feeling of being stalked. It was ironic how he always feel discomfort when he knew that no one's watching his every move. He was already used on being stalked at. And he knew, it will always be her.

He sighed and straightened his back. He muttered some prayers for the deceased water mage before he glanced at her portrait once again.

And during the whole time, he only stood there, staring at her shy smile.

...

**_Present time..._**

When Gray arrived on Fairy hills, he was disappointed not to see the water mage in there. Her landlady told him that Juvia still hasn't return since that morning.

He remembered the 27-year old Gray's pleadings, his request to save Juvia this time.

Gray knew that Juvia is a very powerful mage, she wouldn't just die in a mission. What is also her powers are for if she let her enemies kill her just like that?

He shook his head, maybe the guy's only making fun of him. Probably it's one of their guild mates prank so that he and Juvia would end up together.

Who knows? Maybe it was Mirajane's doing again. Nothing's impossible for her when it comes to matchmaking.

He was finally out on the streets when he saw a familiar blue-haired girl. She had her umbrella opened and she was looking thoughtfully on the ground.

He smiled and went to her but the girl only walked past him, lost in her thoughts.

"Juvia?" he called, but still the water mage continued to walk.

He jogged his way on until he was already walking beside her. "Hey," he waved a hand in front of her face.

The water mage moved her head from side to side, her eyes blinking rapidly. She looked on her side and saw Gray.

A blush immediately covered her whole face. "G-gray-sama?"

Gray frowned down at her, "What's your wrong? You're looking troubled today." he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I-it's nothing." Juvia forced a smile on her lips, she closed her umbrella before returning her eyes to Gray. "Do you need anything, Gray-sama?"

Gray shook his head. "Erza has. She wants us to come with her at the newly opened cake shop around Magnolia."

Juvia bit her bottom lip worriedly, her brows knitted together.

"You're free, right? asked Gray hopefully. After all, if he failed his mission to bring Juvia with them, he'll get a punishment from Erza. He looked at her intently and the girl only avoided his stare.

"J-juvia has-"

"Erza's going to kick my ass if ya don't come you know?" he smirked apologetically.

The water mage clenched her fist together. Her conscience wouldn't take it if her Gray-sama is going to be hurt if she rejected his, or Erza's invitation.

She gulped troublingly, before casting her eyes back up to Gray's. She nodded faintly, a small, troubled smile on her face. "S-sure, Juvia would love to."

* * *

_**an2:**_ Im going to explain about the timeline. So as you can see, the first part was labeled: 'X793'. It was 27-year old Gray's time. And you can tell that they all gathered for Juvia's death anniversary (Sad, I know.) And Gray, all alone to himself while the others were happy with their own family. And Year X784 is the present time (18-year old Gray's time.)

Thank you to: Juliani Scarlet, Darkhope, Sarapyon, PandaGirl, Medaka-chan, Yukari Hiwada, superduperizee, MrsGooglyBear , Miya Minako, Cookie-chan91, BrigitteoO, Peachie-Trishie, lilavmana, mgaa and shipper44 for reviewing Chapter 1!

Im really happy to know that you all liked it! It really made me happy :) Im also sorry about updating so late~! The characters are also a bit OOC right? Well on 27 yr old Gray, I let him have that strong front so the other's wont be worried about him, and guys! He's older and wiser this time. The poor guy's no longer dense and stubborn about his feelings. And who wouldn't tell that he love Juvia? He wouldn't do illegal things, such as time traveling just to make sure that his past self won't make any regrets and be happy already! Older Gray also want the future to change, so he's choosing the possibility that if he changes something from the past, the future where he is, will also change. Pretty desperate right? Let's just think that he finally wanted to move from the drama with his life and he would try changing worlds just to be with Juvia again :)

Review your thoughts! Thank you~


End file.
